We're Back: The Rewrite
by sim293
Summary: What happens when McGee leaves for a higher calling. Rewrite of my We're back story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters.

**A/N:** This is a rewrite of We are back.

There was never going to be any jury, no judge, and no witnesses. Simply because there was no case, he was not even really charged, it was a farce to stop people from asking questions. Well, no of course, there would be more question, what one could expect when they find out that one of their friends and colleague was charged with treason.

Again, he was not really charged but they had to think that for it to work, all his friends and family had to think that he was a traitor that he sold government secrets for money. He did not think the plan would work, he was the nicest person he knew, he did not know many people; but still no one would believe he was capable of treason. Well it was time to see now wasn't it.

Because as they say in show business, it is show time.

"Timothy McGee you are under arrest for treason." 'Wonder if these people know it is just a charade,'

That was all that was running through the special agent's head as the two FBI agents cuffed him. You would think that knowing his relationship with Gibbs and the team that there would be yelling and screaming denying that their Timothy could ever do something like treason.

But of course everything was planned beforehand, Gibbs and the team would all be out, so would Vance for that matter, and there would be witnesses seeing him getting cared away by the agents.

As the elevator closed, the agents' demeanor changed. "Sorry about that Sir, we had to sell the part," FBI agent one.

'So they do know.'

"So what is going to happen now?"

"Well you are going to the airport to catch your flight while we are going to "seize" all your belongings as evidence."

"You are going to have to live without your belongings for at least 2 week, sorry about that sir," FBI agent two said.

"So how much do you know?" Tim was now very intrigued, he thought that this project was a very "need to know" will little outside involvement.

Their talking was now rushed due to the fact that the elevator had nearly reached their stop.

"All we were told is that we were to charge you will treason and then seize all your belongings and send them to a location that we will be provided to us once we have your stuff. Also if we tell anyone besides you of this we will be "taken care of."And we were told that you are innocent and that this would be a simple extraction mission.

Ding.(imagine a elevator open sound)

As the door opened, the agents' demeanor changed back to their original form and the handcuffs went back on.

This last part was the worst; you see that McGee helped create this plan for the most part, and that this part was where they had to sell it. Because they had to be seen by everyone.

"Tim what happening Tim, What are you doing with Tim, let him go!"

Abby

'Oh shit, Abby. Shit she not supposed to be here to see this.'

The guards sensing their charge's tension increased their speed to the car.

Abby replied likewise.

Onlookers found this site quite hilarious: Two FBI agents and a handcuffed Timothy McGee running from a screaming Abby.

Abby was not the reason they were running, it was the fact she would call Gibbs and then they would be screwed. All of NCIS and the FBI knew to fear him if they got on his bad side. Arresting one of his agents would definitely get them on his bad side.

"Please bulk your site belts we are on our final descent to SFO airport."

After getting away from Abby at the parking lot, the rest of the journey was boring. The two agents left him at the airport where he was escorted on a private jet. Which was cool. McGee has always been interested in planes, with his dad being an ex-naval Pilot.

Now McGee watched enough movies to at least expect some kind of briefing while in air, either from some secret agent man or from a computer, which would later self-destruction, but what he did not expect was nothing. That is right, nothing. He had one of the coolest, most high tech planes to himself, and he was worried about some briefing that never came. He even tried talking to the pilots but the door was locked. So for the next 5 hours he decided to sleep. If he had been awake, he would have heard the pilot's announcement, or felt as the plane landed. However, he did not, and because of this, he did not have time to escape.

After getting off the plane, the pilots did not leave the cockpit, McGee was having second thought about his decision to come. You see in front of McGee was three big black SUVs with armed guards surrounding them; they were either armed or all just really happy to see McGee.

'_Please let those people be waiting for some visiting monarch and not me.' _ The cards weren't in McGee's favor and as he slowly inched towards the group, the front door of the middle SUV opened.

Many would think that McGee would be ashamed by having Abby seeing him being carried off in handcuff, because they assumes that he like Abby. However, that was not even close, maybe at a certain time there may have been some connection, some "spark."


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on **We're Back: The Rewrite**

_Many would think that McGee would be ashamed by having Abby seeing him being carried off in handcuff, because they assumes that he like Abby. However, that was not even close, maybe at a certain time there may have been some connection, some "spark."_

He hated getting drugged. It was not the nausea the came with being drugged, it was the random thoughts that flow through your head as the world starts to spin.

Thankfully, because he was on the slightly chubby side, the sedative wore off prematurely. As of such he was able reason that he was in a car, maybe an SUV judging by the amount of voices he was hearing (4 to be exact) and the legroom.

"Look we already went through this, until we know that he is perfectly clear, we cannot trust him."

"I know that. What I am worried about is how she will react, have you seen her went she is angry."

"Look, we are here already, just uncover him and we will say that he fell asleep in the car."

The bag that was previously covering his head was lifted as the car slowed to a stop. Though he had the strong urge to open his eyes to see where he was,

You always think of random thoughts, when you are drugged. The medication causes it as you blackout, because it allows random neuron firing. By this time, McGee could remember all the different times he was drugged and all his "last thoughts." They were always moments of realization. This one helped back his earlier argument that Abby was not the one for him.

It was wired that he was so calm. Maybe he was getting better at this job. He had just woken up from being drugged and he was not even worried. Sure, for the first few seconds he was scared shitless, but that was a side effect of being drugged, he reasoned. Yet he could not stop pacing across the 5 by 10 room that he found his self in. He tried laying down on the cot that he woke up on, but all he had to look at was gray walls, and the mind starts playing tricks on a person if you stare at the same color for a while. He had banged on the lock door, but his arms started hurting. He knew he should start exercise like in all the movies he had seen. However, if everything went accordingly to plan he would be "released" in an hour.

That hour never came. Soon after the thought of his "release" entered his mind, he heard a voice quake the walls of his cell "YOU DRUGGED HIM" and boy was she angry.

It was funny the sentence, invoked a mirage of emotions in McGee, fear, relief, happiness, sadness, and finally excitement. The voice solidified that the plan worked and that everything was ok, of course McGee was not worried, but they may want to repaint the flooring, it seemed some of it had come off.

The yell was followed by stomping that grew louder and louder which he deduced meant she was getting closer. Now, fear started steeping into McGee's brain. He noise stopped outside the door as McGee slowly backed away from the titanium object. The next action would be best described by sounds.

Click.

Bang.

"McGee!"

"Oaaafff"

Smack

"McGee!"

Ping, as the door unlocked. Bang as the door slammed against the wall. "McGee" as a women raced towards him. Oaafff as the women in question tackled/hugged him. And smack as the force of the hugged cause him to fall and hit the metal railing of the bed. Lastly, "McGee" as he slowly lost consciousness.

This plan sucked.

He reasoned it was not his fault. Nowhere in the plans that he help create was there instructions for him to be both sedative and or pummeled unconscious.

However, this time he woke up in a nice and comfortable bed.

The bad thing though was the near death grip that was on his right hand. In addition, to make matters worse was the hand that was suffocating his hand was getting tighter.

He opened his eyes.

"Shit!"

He quickly realized his mistake. His yell in pain caused the women who was strangling his hand to start crush him as she tried to hug him.

"I'm so sorry. I did not mean to hurt you." She wailed. "You have to believe me. It was a mistake. I was just so happy to meet you in person again." Her sadness slowly seemed to morph to anger as she started passing in front of his bed.

"How could they drug you? What the FUCK were they thinking? You created this plan and nowhere in that plan said that you were supposed to be drugged."

"Its fine."

"No its not. They cannot do that." Her brown hair swinging wildly as tears started streaming down her face. McGee suspected that she was angry with herself for hurting him. Knowing that he needed to calm her down, McGee slowly and painfully got up and wrapped his arm around her shaking body.

"Kate. I'm fine"


End file.
